prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
International Pretty Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
The International Pretty Cures are the Cures from different countries that exist in the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! universe. Japanese Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Japan's Pretty Cure team consists of 2 Cures named Cure Lovely and Cure Princess. Lovely is a pink Cure with a ponytail. Her civilian identity is Aino Megumi. Princess is blue Cure with twintails. Her civilian identity is Shirayuki Hime. There is also Cure Fortune, a Cure that works alone. She is purple Cure and has a ponytail. Recently, in HCPC09 , a new Cure has appeared called Cure Honey. She is yellow Cure and has a wavy ponytail. Their theme is dancing, foods, and mirrors. American Pretty Cure Bomber Girls Pretty Cure America's Pretty Cure team consists of 3 Cures. The pink Cure has a curly blonde ponytail and wears a little hat. The blue Cure has red curly pigtails with a star hair accessory. The yellow Cure has loose silver hair with a brown headband and a feather in her hair. Their group attack is named Star Boomerang. Their theme is Cowboys, though the yellow Cure's theme seems to be Native Americans. Hindi Pretty Cure Wonderful Net Pretty Cure India's Pretty Cure team consists of 2 Cures. The orange Cure has short orange hair tied up and a yellow head scarf. She has a green jewel head accessory on her head. The Green Cure has long up-tight green hair and a short white head scarf. She has 2 accessories, such as an orange jewel and a gold oval on her forehead and in her hair. Both Cures wear glasses in their Cure form. Their group attack is Optical Wave. Their theme is technology. French Pretty Cure Cure Pinceau/Merci Pretty Cure France's Pretty Cure is a single Cure named . Her name translates to paintbrush. Cure Pinceau has blonde hair in wormtails. She has a pink hair accessory on her head. Her weapon is giant paintbrush with red ribbon. Her attack is Pinceau Arc-en-ciel, meaning rainbow paintbrush. Trivia *All of the shown Cures have black vests and LovePreBraces like the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure team, but unlike the Happiness Charge group, none of them have PreChanMirrors. *In some sources French Cure is called Merci Pretty Cure (lit. Thank you, Pretty Cure), however this might be false since all the other teams have two-worded team names and Cure Pinceau is a lone Cure she doesn't need a team name. *All Cures are fighting against Saiarks. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure is the only team to not have a pink Cure in the team. Futari wa Pretty Cure had Cure Black's sub-color pink. *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure are the only Cures to wear glasses in their Cure forms. *Bomber Girls Pretty Cure are the only Cures in Happiness Charge universe to not have their eye color the same as their Cure color. *All of these teams are revealed by Masuko Miyo *The Wonderful Net Pretty Cures' theme colors are based on those of the flag of India. Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!